


Genie In A Bottle

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta puts up a show for the birthday boy.





	Genie In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevermyotp423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/gifts).



> I've been thinking about this plot in Twitter and finally.... I got this in writing!  
> This is a birthday special for my one and only Yutae Dad, Lee Taeyong.  
> Advance happy birthday Daddy Tae!
> 
> Also, I dedicate this for my sister who loves this plot so much. This is for you too.

 

Taeyong came home discovering that the lights are all out. But he knew that Yuta is here at home since he saw his car parked outside next to his. He raised his brow and let out a cheeky smirk, thinking of what another shenanigans his husband is doing or planning.

"Yuta?" He called out from the doorway while removing his working coat and throwing his attache case on the sofa. He switched the lights on and saw a genie bottle with a note attached to it. Taeyong shook his head in disbelief. His husband is really something.

 

**Rub the bottle three times and let the genie come out**

 

Taeyong chuckled at the note and pulled up his sleeves to rub the bottle with his forearm three times. After a few seconds, he heard the speakers blast in a familiar music. _Genie in a bottle? Genius!_ Taeyong smiled at himself when he finally saw his husband, posing on the door frame of their bed room, wearing only his short bathrobe where Taeyong can clearly see his smooth milky white thighs and long legs. He couldn't help himself but to give his dry lips a lick from his tongue.

 

"Baby.. what are you doing?" Taeyong moaned at the sight when Yuta started swaying his hips from left to right, matching with the beat of the song.

 

 ** _I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights, waiting for someone to release me_ ;** Yuta mouthed the lyrics and gave his husband a body roll on the door before he launched forward towards him. Taeyong swore that he can feel his friend getting hard after that strong move.

 ** _You're lickin' your lips and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away, baby baby baby_** ; When Yuta danced through the rhythm of the song while he's walking towards him, Taeyong couldn't take his eyes off his husband's hips and he let out another moan. "God... Yuta.."

 ** _Ooh.. my body sayin' lets go.. Ooh... but my heart is sayin' no;_** Yuta stopped in front of his husband and smirked when Taeyong's eyes are still focused on his hips. He placed his index finger on his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Taeyong's eyes were so beautiful yet intimidating. Yuta can feel the dominance from it but he couldn't just give in since he's planning for this one for so long.

" ** _If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay; I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.._** " Yuta sang along and grabbed his husband's hands and placed it inside his robe. Taeyong can feel his husband's strong lean abs, an output of full determination of woking out. Yuta smirked at the other's smitten reaction and attached his arms on the older's neck. Yuta pulled him towards the sofa while rubbing his hips on his husband's hard on and detached himself as he pushed Taeyong to sit on it with his attache case beside him.

 ** _"If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Gotta make a big impression, gotta like what you do.."_** Yuta sang along again as he sat on his husband's lap and swayed his body through it while unbottoning his collar, trying his best to keep the neck tie on. Watching his husband giving him a lap dance while undressing him makes Taeyong wanna turn the tables on and just bang Yuta right and there.

"Yuta... can we plea-"

Taeyong was cut off when Yuta placed his lips on his husband's neck, biting, and licking his skin like a hungry vampire who hadn't had his lunch for three years. After a few suck, Yuta beamed with pride as he saw the huge red to purple mark on his husband's neck. Taeyong moaned when Yuta rolled his hips and rubbed his hard on. "Yuta... how long can I just fuck you?"

"Getting impatient? Just wait and watch me finish the show." Yuta said as he removed himself from Taeyong and just stood up, untying the robe.

 ** _The music's fading and the lights down low just one more dance and then we're good to go; waiting for someone who needs me_** ; When Yuta slowly removing his robe from his milky skin, Taeyong can't help but to give his lips another lick, too eager to taste every inch of his skin. Yuta showed his left shoulder then his right and sang along with the song when he finally revealed himself in front of his husband. " ** _Hormones racing at the speed of light, but that don't mean it's gonna be tonight; baby baby baby;"_**

"Damn.. Yuta.. why are you so beautiful?" Taeyong traced his eyes from his face down to his exposed member and God knows that he drooled and he wouldn't care anymore. Yuta swayed his hips again, his half hard member following the flow of his hips that made Taeyong bite his lips in anticipation.

 ** _Ooh.. my body sayin' let's go... Ooh... but my heart is sayin' no;_** Yuta pulled his husband's necktie to stand up and went straight to their bed room where the music can be heard much louder than in the living room. Yuta pushed Taeyong on the bed, removed his necktie and tied his hand with it on their bed's headboard.

"Yu.. wh-"

"Shhh... Just go with the flow, Tae.." Yuta smirked as he goes down to meet his husband's little friend and gave him a sweet kiss. Taeyong hissed at the interaction between them and moaned when Yuta engulfed it inside his mouth with pride. With the good tongue, teeth and bobbing works, Taeyong came only after a minute, feeling embarassed for the eagerness of the explosion. Yuta swallowed every seeds and gave his favorite friend a few pumps and a kiss before untying his husband.

Taeyong thought he could bang Yuta right there and now but Yuta stopped him, taking the neck tie from his hands and fished out from the side table to pull out a can of whipped cream. Taeyong watched his husband in delight as Yuta tied his right arm with the neck tie and sprayed his own body with whipped cream, generously putting more on his cock.

"What are you doing, Yukkuri?" Taeyong asked and licked his lips when he saw his lover's cock twitched.

"Giving you the best birthday cake ever. Come make a wish and blow the _long_ candle." Taeyong smirked and get down to reach the _birthday_ _candle_. Yuta moaned when he felt Taeyong's breath on his cock. He closed his eyes, wished for a few seconds and blew Yuta's cock that made Yuta let out a loud moan.

"Damn.. Taeyong.. Happy Birthday.." Yuta said with eyes close. Taeyong laughed at his husband's greetings and asked Yuta. "Can I eat my birthday cake now?"

"Fuck.. YES!" Without any hesitation, Taeyong grabbed the whipped cream covered cock of his lover and ate everything... so fucking _delicious_.

 

Taeyong sat up in front of his husband and even though Yuta isn't naturally flexible, he can spread his legs so wide. Taeyong's mouth watered when he saw Yuta's hole with blue buttplug inserted. "And you prepared yourself, how amazing."

"Hurry up!"

"And now, who's eager among us?"

"Shut up.. just... do it." Yuta's wishes came true when Taeyong removed the buttplug and was replaced with Taeyong's cock without a warning. Yuta screamed in pleasure, totally not caring if the neighbors heard them or not. "FUCK TAE..."

"I'm doing it.." Taeyong whispered on his ear and kissed him passionately, making Yuta felt the euphoria.

 

 

"Yukkuri.. Ahh.. You're so.. uh.." Taeyong moaned as he watched his husband rolling his hips on his cock. It's already their fifth round and Yuta offered to ride him to let his husband's hips rest. Yuta watches Taeyong squirm in pleasure while rubbing his hands on his cock. Yuta rolled his eyes in delight, feeling full and satisfied with Taeyong's hand and friend pleasuring him with all their might.

 

 

"Yuta... uh..." Taeyong groaned, taking a few thrust to release everything inside his husband for seven times already. Yuta felt so sore but contented that he made his husband happy for his special day. "This seriously is the best birthday gift ever." Taeyong muttered, laying flat above Yuta with his cock still attached inside him.

"I thought the best birthday gift ever is our wedding?" Yuta placed his arms on his husband's waist and kissed his shoulder.

"It is. But I need to be more specific.. the best birthday gift ever..is you." Taeyong looked at his husband and gave him a kiss on his lips. Yuta blushed, feeling embarassed at his words.

Yuta can be a bit manly, aggressive, savage and spontaneous but he'll always be the little Yukkuri that Taeyong loved the most. Mostly in bed..

 

Taeyong removed himself from his husband and switched Yuta's phone off from playing the song. As he went back to their bed, he scooped his husband and covered their bodies with blanket. He placed Yuta's head on his chest and gives kisses on his face and forehead before following Yuta to dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

"DADDY!!! PAPA!!! GOOD MORNING!" The door suddenly banged open and saw their sweet six years old baby Jaemin greeting them with his brightest smile and hyperness. Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other and clutched their blankets closer to their bodies.

"Hi... baby.. what are you doing here? Where is Uncle Doyoung?" Yuta leaned closer to his baby Jaemin when he jumped on their bed, squealing in excitement since it's his Daddy's birthday.

"Uncle Doyoung dropped me off here. He told me that he needs to meet Uncle Jaehyun." Yuta internally cursed the bunny looking friend of his and smiled sweetly at his baby Jaemin. Jaemin gave him a good morning kiss on his cheek and went to his Daddy's side.

"Hi Daddy! Happy Birthday!" Taeyong removed his hands from the blanket and gave his son a kiss on his lips and hugged him. "Thank you Nana."

The little boy watches his father that made Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other in horror. "What's that on your neck, Daddy?" Both of them gulped.

"Uh.. Uhm...Sweetie, it's time for breakfast now. Can you go out for awhile and set the table like a good boy you are?" Yuta asked his son and Jaemin nodded his head with his signature smile.

"Good. We'll be there in awhile." Jaemin got out from the bed and left the room. Yuta and Taeyong sighed in relief as they took a bath together (without making any sexual activities as possible) and dressed up to meet their excited baby Jaemin on the dining room.

Before they could leave the room, Taeyong pulled Yuta and gave him a back hug.

"Never trust Doyoung when it comes to our kids, okay? He loves to fucking tease me and watch me suffer." Yuta laughed at his husband and Taeyong embraced him tightly. "Also... thank you for last night. I love you."

"I love you too.." Yuta turned around and gave his husband a kiss.

The three spent Taeyong's birthday in their house, playing games, watching movies and eating foods from take out.

 

Taeyong never felt so happy and thankful for his two angels in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

"By the way, what did you wished for last night?"

 

"To be with you two and be the happiest man."

 

"Did your wish came true?"

 

"Well, my genie granted my wish and he's all I ever ask for."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *hides*


End file.
